EasyStation
EasyStation This station is multi-use scenario station for Engineer who want to start their journey relatively easier. It allows for the immediate use of equipment for Planet life, and is identical EarthEasyStation, MarsEasyStation and AlienEasyStation. It should be noted that the doors and airlocks are not automated so adventurers must be wary on door usage when first starting off. EasyStation really appears to be a suffix for the station itself. (Location)EasyStation. Just like the Atmospheric Lander mk.1 is a suffix for Earth Lander. Earth being the easiest location for the EasyStation, Mars being the middle-ground difficulty, and finally Alien Planet being the hardest with the frequent Sabaroid attacks. There are subtle differences to make the bases feel different, but their mechanical composition is the same. The three core rooms are the same while the position of the auxiliary platforms seems to vary. Regardless, the Engineer is given a full compliment of the same VTOL vehicles. As well as the same Grinder and Welder pit etc. It has all the base essentials for life in Space Engineers v1.157013 12/13/2016. This means it is complete with , , and seven . It does not contain any ; so power consumption should be on them mind of the Engineer. But, with sixteen Solar Panels power gain should not be too awful despite having two . What makes this base relatively good, is that it not only supplies the necessary equipment for planetary survival, but it supplies a decent defense against threats, is relatively autonomous and finally, it is accessible on foot. This ease-of-access allows the Engineer to maintenance most parts of the base without the use of the Hydrogen jet-pack. Additionally, the center core room acts as a proper airlock when the Button panels are used properly on inhospitable planets. The atmospherically inhospitable planets are Alien planet and Mars. It should be noted however, that all EasyStartStations are located in Drone range making their first Drone assault within three to six minutes of the game start. The player should take immediate action to prevent damage to the station. The Deterrent mk.1 is more than a match to finish the Drone threats and disable the nearest Pirate facility. The base comes with a full compliment of VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) craft - A Miner, a Constructor, and the Deterrent mk.1. It also includes a Grinder pit for recycling and a . It also should be mentioned that there are two projections of blueprinted vessels for the engineer to weld if they so choose, one of which is another VTOL and the other is a wheeled transport truck. Finally, as a kind of easter egg, this planet station is proof of one of the first factions introduced to the game. The first being the Space Pirates, and now with the base FSTC, The First Colonists faction of which the Engineer appears to be a part of. Contents & Equipment * 5x Air Vents * 3x Air Tight Hangar Doors * 1x Antenna * 2x Assemblers * 7x Batteries * 1x Beacon ( (Location)EasyStation ) * 2x Button Panel * 6x Connectors * 1x Control Station * 2x Cryo Chambers * 2x Effectiveness Modules * 2x Gatling Turrets * 9x Grinders (Block) * 1x Hydrogen Tank * 28x Interior Light * 1x Laser Antenna * 9x LCD * 1x Medical Room * 1x Oxygen Generator * 5x Oxygen Tank * 4x Power Efficiency Modules * 4x Productivity Modules * 2x Refineries * 2x Sensors * 7x Sliding Doors * 16x Solar Panels * 4x Timer Blocks * 9x Welders (Block) Complimentary Vehicles * Constructor mk.1 * Deterrent mk.1 * Drill Ship Atmosphere mk.1 * Carrier Ship (as a hologram projection ) * Scuttler (as a hologram projection ) Category:Preload Templates